


Стайные отношения

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Дерек уже и не надеялся, что однажды может проснуться таким счастливым. И не известно, отчего именно. То ли от наконец-то спокойной жизни, то ли от по-настоящему сплоченной стаи, то ли от сонно сопящего рядом Скотта.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Не виноватая я, оно само. По этому пейрингу никогда не горела и гореть не буду, но Вальмонт упоролся и загадал мне его. Генератор случайных чисел сказал писать - я пишу XD  
> Околоюмор, околоромантика, что-то непонятное. Я предупредила.

Утро начиналось как обычно – с криков. В этот раз друг на друга орали Эрика с Джексоном, которые опять не поделили что-то, но понять, что именно, никто не мог. 

Дерек открыл глаза и задумался, хочет ли он рыкнуть, чтобы все заткнулись, или и так сойдёт. 

— Сейчас я вас обоих вышвырну, — раздался голос проснувшегося Питера, который, как и племянник, не любил вставать рано, поэтому всё ещё валялся в кровати. 

Как говорил Стайлз – семейная особенность Хейлов заключалась в том, что они были волки-совы. С ним особо никто не спорил, потому что если была возможность спать до обеда, то ни Дерек, ни Питер её не упускали. 

— Молчи вообще, — привычно огрызнулся Джексон, но тут же быстро закрыл рот под весёлые смешки Стайлза. — Короче, я всё сказал. 

— Любишь ты всем всегда всё говорить, — вздохнул Айзек. — И когда-нибудь за это сильно огребёшь. 

— А типа этого ещё не было, — хмыкнул Стайлз, а потом чуть повысил голос. — Раз вы проснулись, то вставайте. Завтрак уже готов. 

— Правда что ли? — послышался голос Бойда. — Где? 

— Не скажу, — усмехнулся Стилински. — Без альфы и его заместителя мы за стол не сядем. 

— А разве заместитель альфы у нас не Скотт? — уточнил Айзек. 

— Ты полетишь следом за вышевыкинутыми, — опять подал голос Питер, который, судя по всему, всё-таки соизволил встать. 

— Вы достали, — простонал в подушку Скотт и решительно перевернулся на другой бок. — Дерек, выкини их всех. 

— Маккол, даже ты не обладаешь такой властью, — заметила Эрика. — Наш альфа не станет выкидывать нас в окно. 

— Это ты так думаешь, — пробурчал Стилински. — Ваш альфа тот ещё странный чувак. 

— Вот кто бы говорил, — заметил Дерек. — Я склоняюсь к мысли, что самый странный тут ты. 

— И что это за "ваш" альфа? — возмутилась Эрика. — Ты осознанно отделяешь себя от коллектива? 

— Ни в коем случае, — открестился Стайлз. — Просто вы волки, а я ученик друида. По факту, пока я не стану самостоятельным друидом, я входить в стаю не могу. 

— Как всё сложно, боже мой, — протянул Айзек. — Скотт, а тебя не расстраивает, что твой друг не считает нашего альфу своим? 

— Ну он же сказал, что ему обучиться надо, — пробормотал Маккол в подушку, даже не пытаясь пошевелиться. 

— В этом доме будет вообще когда-нибудь звукоизоляция? — риторически вопросил Бойд. 

— Никогда. Зачем? Так ведь намного интереснее, — заметил Питер, спускаясь по лестнице. 

— Вот, кстати, вопрос у меня, — тут же влезла Эрика. — Вас со Стайлзом вообще не слышно. Никогда. И тут два варианта: либо ты решил чтить все законы и правила, и вы постоянно спите, причём так, что даже не двигаетесь, либо Стилински всё-таки что-то намудрил. 

— Я молодой начинающий друид, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Мне надо где-то тренироваться. 

— Друг! — возмутился Скотт, даже отрывая голову от подушки. — Как ты мог не сказать мне?!

— Он тебя не слышит, Маккол, — усмехнулся Джексон. 

— А вот здесь ты ошибаешься, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Дитон научил меня слушать своих волков, так что я всё прекрасно слышу. Вообще всё. _Совсем всё_ , ребята. Независимо от расстояния. 

— … Ты читер, — заметил Айзек и _почти_ покраснел. 

— Даже не отрицаю, — хмыкнул Стилински. — Зато узнал много нового и интересного. Кто про кого что думает, кто с кем сп…

— Я больше не хочу здесь оставаться, — заявила Лидия, заходя в гостиную, где и сидела больная часть стаи. — Если бы я знала… 

— Ты всё прекрасно знала, богиня моего сердца, — улыбнулся Стайлз. 

— Почему ты больше меня не любишь? — возмутилась Мартин. — Джексон не любит, ты не любишь, никто не любит! 

— Лидия, дорогая, тебя любят все, — заметил Питер, подходя к девушке. — _Особенно_ мы со Стайлзом. 

— Это звучит, как грязный намёк, — заметила Лидия и демонстративно села на диван к Лейхи. — Айзек, хочешь встречаться со мной? 

— Не уверен, что я это переживу, — покачал головой парень. — Тут на одну комнату слишком много людей, кто это не одобрит. 

— И почему я вообще с вами разговариваю? — риторически вопросила Мартин у потолка. — Дерек, давай возьмём в стаю Эллисон. 

— Давайте не будем брать в стаю охотников? — отозвался альфа. — У нас и так компашка собралась весёлая. 

— Я предлагал оставить Джексона в лесу, — сказал Стайлз. — Но меня почему-то не послушали. 

— Действительно, почему? — саркастично протянул Уиттмор. — Стилински, не беси меня. 

— Это моё хобби чуть ли не с начальной школы, — пожал плечами Стилински. — Не уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу оставить его. 

— Предлагаю убрать из стаи Стайлза, — сказал Джексон. 

— Предлагаю пойти жрать, — внёс конструктивное предложение Бойд. 

— Я за, — протянул Скотт и легко вскочил с кровати, оглядываясь назад. — Ты идёшь? 

— Через пару минут, — отозвался Дерек. 

Маккол кивнул и вышел из комнаты, под категоричный отказ Стайлза кормить кого бы то ни было, пока вся стая не соберётся вместе. При этом он уже успел поставить между кухней и всем остальным домом барьер, который с лёгкостью могла пройти только Лидия, которая именно это и сделала. 

— Мог хотя бы меня пустить, — тихо возмутился Питер, под нестройный хор голосов остальных голодных оборотней. 

— Я никого не выделяю, — заявил Стайлз, улыбнувшись Лидии, которая уже делала себе кофе. 

— Серьёзно что ли? — хмыкнул Айзек. — Прямо видно и заметно, ага-ага. 

— Стайлз, а меня? — вопросил Скотт. 

— Иди и поднимай Дерека, — отказался Стилински. 

— А мы уверены, что именно Скотт должен идти и поднимать Дерека? Боюсь, в этом случае завтракать вообще не скоро сядем, — усмехнулся Джексон. 

— Уиттмор, я ведь спрошу у Стайлза, что он там всё слышит, — отозвался Дерек и хмыкнул, услышав смех стаи и какое-то бурчание Джексона. 

На самом деле, Дерек даже не думал, что когда-нибудь снова будет чувствовать подобное. Спокойствие. Единение. Свою стаю, которая была, пусть и не кровной, но уже вполне родной. Да что там, где-то пару месяцев назад Хейл был уверен, что либо сам сдохнет, либо прибьёт кого-нибудь. Вечно бесящиеся и бесящие подростки, которые выводили из себя и вызывали перманентное желание то ли пить, то ли податься в буддизм. Они то приходили, то уходили, то соглашались, то не соглашались – и, казалось бы, делали всё, чтобы довести Дерека до белого каления. Даже воскресший Питер предпочёл спокойно получить по морде и начать сотрудничать, видя, насколько кипятится племянник. Почти ушедшие искать лучшей жизни Бойд и Эрика резко передумали и благоразумно свернули кампанию по побегу, Айзек как был, так и остался самым адекватным (чем бесконечно радовал Дерека), а Стайлз неожиданно стал учеником Дитона, который увидел в нём искру. Питер в это время крутился рядом со Стилински, восхищаясь его… всем, что уже даже никто не удивился, что Стайлз через какое-то время признал Хейла-старшего "вполне ничего так чуваком". Дереку это единение интересов не понравилось совсем, а потом ещё и то, что их тандем впоследствии принял ещё одного члена – и вот от Лидии никто не ожидал. Даже Джексон, ставший оборотнем, а затем получивший от всей стаи за всё хорошее, был удивлён. Особенно тем, конечно, что Лидия демонстративно не отдала ему ключ от дома, но свои оставшиеся вещи забрала, вернув Уиттмору его. 

Но хуже всего было со Скоттом. Он, как самый настоящий упёртый представитель рогатых травоядных (и тут все возникающие в голове ассоциации подходили) сначала творил какую-то фигню, а потом страдал, потому что лучший друг внезапно начал плотно общаться с психически неуравновешенным экс альфой, а любимая девушка чуть не пристрелила его самого, а потом бросила его и умотала во Францию. И когда Скотт спустя пару недель заявился к Дереку, то Хейл вполне серьёзно ожидал обвинений в том, что это он разрушил Макколу всю жизнь (Дерек, стоит сказать, считал, что во всём виноват Питер). 

Но – нет. Скотт не стал никого обвинять, он был потерянным и несчастным и пришёл он за поддержкой. Дерек так удивился, что даже умудрился каким-то образом эту самую поддержку оказать. Они поговорили – впервые спокойно и вполне откровенно, без оглядки на других людей. Скотт поплакался ему про Эллисон, а Хейл совершенно неожиданно рассказал ему про Кейт – и оба сошлись во мнениях, что встречаться с охотницами – самая глупая идея для оборотня. Ещё Маккол поплакался насчёт Стайлза и сказал, что не понимает, как друг может общаться с Питером, с чем Дерек, собственно, согласился, правда вставив ремарку, что Стилински такой же неадекватный, как и старший Хейл. С этим уже пришлось согласиться Скотту. 

Дереку нравилось общаться с Макколом, когда тот не строил из себя непонятно кого, вечно воплощая в жизнь гениальные планы, которые всегда всем выходили боком. А Скотт, расставшись с Эллисон и столкнувшись с некоторым непониманием лучшего друга, который сам окунулся в странные отношения то ли с Питером, то ли с Лидией, то ли с ними обоими, оказался неожиданно очень одинок. Бойд с Эрикой строили свои отношения, так что на Маккола внимания не обращали, Джексон привыкал к непривычной ещё пока роли оборотня и статусу одинокого и прекрасного старшеклассника, Айзек… тоже чем-то занимался. На самом деле, что вообще делал Лейхи мало кто знал, но тот постоянно где-то пропадал. Стая предполагала, что у него появились с кем-то отношения, но Айзек только таинственно улыбался, поправлял шарфик и в очередной раз исчезал в ночь. Скотту не хватало общения, а Дерек вообще-то с самого начала чувствовал его, как своего, так что ничего удивительного в том, что они в конце концов постоянно проводили время вместе не было. Маккол стал членом стаи, Хейл старался более или менее соответствовать своему статусу альфы… 

Хотя каким образом они начали встречаться, никто не понял. Вот вроде бы всё было как обычно, но в один прекрасный момент что-то поменялось – и вот они уже пара. Скотт сначала пришёл в такое замешательство, что Дерек серьёзно опасался, что тот опять начнёт вытворять всякую фигню из разряда гениальных планов. Но нет, Маккол поволновался, поволновался и успокоился. Большую роль в этом сыграло то, что его волк был доволен и расслаблен, а стая не высказала своего неодобрения – даже наоборот, все дружно поддержали их решение начать встречаться (особенно Питер очень многозначительно улыбался, будто сам это всё и подстроил). Дерек по этому поводу особо не волновался, напрягся только, когда вернулась Эллисон, но Скотт встретил её спокойно и дружелюбно, правда, без прежней влюблённости. Повзрослел и поумнел, как говорил Питер. 

И Дерек чувствовал себя спокойно. На своём месте. Удивительно хорошо. У него была своя стая. Пусть не идеальная и слегка (очень) странная, с непонятными внутренними связями и привязанностями, но _своя_.


End file.
